The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Japanese pear tree (Pyrus pyrifolia) bearing fruit with a yellow-reddish-brown skin, having a round fruit shape, having moderate acidity, having a moderate keeping quality, and having strong resistance to black spot disease, as well as having high productivity.
In Japan, excellent Japanese pear tree cultivars, including "Kosui", "Shinsui", and "Hosui" known as "Sansui", have been bred. The trees bear a fruit with a yellowish-brown skin, and producers of pears were able to cultivate both early and mid-season varieties of said pear trees. In particular, an excellent early cultivar known as "Shinsui" has been bred. However, the variety has a productivity problem. Thus, "Chikusui" a new variety, has been bred of to replace "Shinsui". Regarding a late cultivar: though "Shinko", "Okusankichi", etc. have been bred, these latter cultivars have a lower productivity than that of the main cultivars including "Kosui" and Hosui", which bear fruit with yellowish-brown skin. Thus, a new late cultivar, having excellent quality and high productivity, is required, instead of said "Shinko" and "Okusankichi" varieties.
One purpose of our breeding program is to provide improved varieties of pear fruit trees, which can be picked late in the season have high productivity; and have high resistance to black spot disease.